


Dog Lying In the Snow

by mynameisnoneya



Series: The Crown of Love [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And They Still Have Three Kids, Artists, But Now They Are Divorced, Dogs, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Drama, Jaime and Cersei Aren't Siblings, Living Together, Pets, Post-Divorce, Puppies, They were married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnoneya/pseuds/mynameisnoneya
Summary: Ten months.  Two hundred and ninety-nine days.  Seven thousand, one hundred seventy-six hours.However one phrased it, that was exactly how long it had been since Sansa had agreed to move in with him, and even now, it still felt like a dream.





	Dog Lying In the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This story was created after I got myself involved in a discussion on Tumblr about a photo of Nikolaj holding a puppy while dressed in costume as Jaime. Several comments were made that a Jaimsa fanfic needed to exist where Jaime gives Sansa a puppy. So, here we are!
> 
> If you're curious, this work is a new installment for a series I began during "Jaimsa Week" back in February. Although this story can stand alone, it might make more sense if it is read after the other works in this series.
> 
> Please note that I made sure to tag any and all characters that appear in this work, whether they have a speaking role or not.
> 
> General disclaimer: GoT characters and quotes belong to GRMM - I own nor claim nothing!
> 
> If you enjoyed this work, please let me know by leaving comments and kudos!

 

Ten months.

Two hundred and ninety-nine days.

Seven thousand, one hundred seventy-six hours.

However one phrased it, that was exactly how long it had been since Sansa had agreed to move in with him, and even now, it still felt like a dream.

When he closed his emerald eyes, he could see every nuance of her pretty pale face that night they’d dined at The Red Keep.  Her ethereal beauty had shone forth as radiant as it ever had when she’d smiled sweetly at him, reaching across the table to hold his hand.  At the very moment when she’d declared that she wished for Jaime to take her home – to _their_ home, no less – he was quite certain he’d died and gone to heaven.

Since that life-altering event, he’d been the absolute happiest man on the planet.  As soon as she’d broken her lease with her landlord, Sansa had hauled her belongings from her small studio flat straight into his house.  Though his 20’s-era cottage was plenty spacious for a single man, having another adult living there full time had presented a few challenges.  Closet space quickly became prime real estate the instant her suitcases had exploded.  Space on the bathroom sink and in the medicine cabinet had become something of a novelty once her beauty regimen was unleashed.  Every nook and cranny throughout their abode had been stuffed to the brim once Sansa was finished displaying her eclectic collection of artwork and knick-knacks.

How Jaime had laughed and laughed those first weeks while they’d adjusted to their new living arrangements.  He’d taken every change to his routine in stride, not once complaining when she’d decided to rearrange the pantry or to purchase new towels for the half-bath.  He’d willingly welcomed the long red hairs stuck to the bottom of the tub and the long grain rice stuck to the bottom of his high-end cookware.  Jaime would gladly hire a thousand housekeepers or replace his appliances weekly if it meant that he could wake up every morning with Sansa snuggled against him.

Even their respective familial woes hadn’t dampened his enthusiasm for his new life with his much younger lover.  As Jaime had imagined, the Starks weren’t the least bit pleased when Sansa had told them of her pending change of address.  To her credit, Catelyn had held her head high in the face of Sansa’s news, behaving as cordially as any lady of her social standing possibly could under the circumstances.  Poor old Ned, however. . .the typically quiet, stoic man’s head had almost fallen right off his shoulders the minute that the words “I’m moving in with Jaime” had fallen out of his beautiful daughter’s mouth.  Thankfully, both Catelyn and Sansa had managed to convince Ned to not murder Jaime where he sat, though the verdict was still out on whether the art professor would successfully survive until his next birthday.

As his paintbrush lightly stroked the canvas in front of him, Jaime’s thoughts drifted to his children and their reactions to hearing that their father’s girlfriend was moving in with him.  To both his surprise and delight, Myrcella and Tommen had been nothing but supportive.  They’d hugged Jaime fiercely, vowing that they were nothing short of elated that their dad had found someone so special.  Myrcella especially had taken a liking to Sansa.  The pair had formed quite the connection, often spending time together doing whatever it was that young ladies liked to do.

The same could not be said about Joffrey.  Jaime couldn’t remember a time his oldest son had spoken to him with such venom when he’d broken the news, not even when Joffrey had found out that Jaime was divorcing Cersei.  Since then, Joffrey had cut Jaime out of his life, even going so far as to declare that he wished Jaime wasn’t his father.  Though the pain of his son’s rejection stung horribly, Jaime refused to acquiesce to Joffrey’s tantrum.  To be honest, Joffrey’s histrionics hadn’t really come as a surprise.  They’d never had the best father-son relationship even before Sansa had entered the picture.  The boy had always been under his mother’s manipulative thumb, and until Joffrey could see that and break free of her control, their relationship would always suffer.

As he rested his paintbrush beside the various tubes of paints on the table next to him, Jaime thought about his life before Sansa.  It seemed like a lifetime ago that Cersei had been his everything.  Jaime’s love, however, hadn’t been enough to save their marriage or to save Cersei from her self-destruction.  When he’d finally gotten the courage to leave, he never once imagined that he would ever fall in love again.  It had taken him years and one hell of a therapist to heal the wounds which their volatile relationship had left on his heart.

Thankfully, Sansa had taken a chance on him.  From their beginnings as a one-night stand, they’d defied the odds stacked against them.  She’d braved his scars and his fears, holding fast through the storm which came as they navigated their way through the waters of their fledgling relationship.  Together they’d built their union not only out of their passion but also out of their mutual trust and respect.  She’d helped him find his purpose again and had rekindled his enthusiasm not only for teaching but for creating art as well.  Sansa had brought love to Jaime’s lonely world, and for that he was eternally grateful.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Sansa’s laughs echoing along the crisp, cold air outside their home.  Smiling as he rose from his stool, he quickly wiped his paint-stained hands on his faded jeans and walked to the window overlooking the backyard.  He crossed his arms in front of his chest, leaning against the window frame as he watched Sansa in action.  Her normally wild, waist-length tresses were subdued today by the fluffy white winter hat she sported, and her cheeks were flushed a deep crimson thanks to her exertion in the wintery conditions with the brand-new Christmas present he’d surprised her with two mornings ago.

Though they’d bounced around the idea of adding a pet to their little love nest earlier in the spring, time managed to slip past them with all of their adjustments to life together under the same roof.  As summer bled into fall, they’d shelved the notion until a later date thanks to her increased duties with her new job as a curator at the museum as well as his jam-packed teaching schedule at the university.

Jaime, however, hadn’t shelved the idea entirely.  He’d thought long and hard about getting Sansa a dog for months by the time he’d visited the direwolf breeder in Winterfell two weeks ago.  Sansa had grown up with dogs, and she loved them dearly.  He could think of no better gift.  So with Tyrion’s help, Jaime had been able to purchase the puppy and bribe his younger brother to keep up with it at his house until Christmas morning.  When Tyrion had arrived to join Jaime and Sansa as well as Myrcella and Tommen for breakfast and to exchange gifts, Sansa shrieked in excitement when she’d realized that the puppy which Tyrion had brought with him was actually for her.

As he studied Sansa from his vantage point inside his studio, Jaime took a slow, deep breath.  At times he felt extraordinarily selfish for loving her.  Although he believed Sansa when she said their age difference didn’t matter, sometimes he worried that he was cheating her out of too many things which a younger man could offer.  He’d already experienced the trials and tribulations of a rocky marriage and a painful divorce, the latter of which had made him hesitant to pursue the first.  His three kids were adults now, and although she’d never once asked him if he wanted more children, he knew that Sansa must think about it.

Seeing her so happy and invigorated by caring for their new dog made Jaime wonder if maybe he wasn’t too old to start over again after all.  Over the last ten months, living with Sansa had thawed his formally frozen heart when it came to the concept of remarriage.  In fact, he’d been toying with the idea of proposing to her on Valentine’s Day next year, which would be the one-year mark of her saying yes to moving in with him.  Should she accept him, the logical next step would be children, of course.  Yet would she want that?  Would she want to start a family of her own with him one day?

With visions of babies dancing in his head, Jaime pushed off the wall as a huge grin stretched across his face.  In his wool socks, he shuffled along the hard wood floor and through the French doors of his home studio, heading straight for the mud room.  He ignored his ski jacket and knit hat, too focused on getting outside to care about the cold.  Hurriedly, he slipped into his boots and exited the house through the garage to join Sansa as she played with her new furry friend.

“Hey!” she called out to him as he approached.  “Are you all done?”

Jaime wrapped his arms around her, embracing her tightly and stealing a quick kiss.  “Not quite.  I needed a break, so I thought I’d come out here and join you.”  He glanced across the fenced-in yard at the humungous ball of gray fur currently trying to eviscerate its squeaky toy.  “You two having fun out here?”

Before she could answer, the young pup realized that it was no longer the center of Sansa’s universe.  Clumsily, it bounded over to the pair where they stood and jumped on its hind legs, dancing around and scratching at Sansa’s leggings.

“Does somebody want a tummy rub?  Hmm?”  Sansa giggled while looking down into the yellow eyes of her new best friend. 

Jaime’s lips curled at the corners while the puppy continued to plead for her attention.  “Of course, I would.”

Sansa grinned from ear to ear.  “Like father, like daughter, I see.”  She let go of Jaime then, squatting down on the ground lightly dusted with snow.  Vigorously, she scratched the eager young dog behind its thick ears, and as if on cue, the pup immediately flopped to the ground, rolling over to invite her to scratch its belly.

“I hope you’ve had a good Christmas,” he said.

Sansa’s bright blue eyes lifted, her face alight with tenderness.  “This was the best Christmas ever, Jaime.  Thanks to you, that is.”

With their dog’s toy now in hand, she rose to her feet and lightly tossed it.  The puppy couldn’t resist the opportunity to chase it down.  While the young dog was preoccupied, Sansa unexpectedly grabbed Jaime by his green sweater and roughly pulled him to her.  She pressed her chilled lips to his, angling her head as her tongue glided along his lower lip.

Obediently, Jaime opened his mouth as his hands rested on her waist.  He groaned in appreciation when her tongue slipped inside and touched his.  She still tasted like the cinnamon and whipped cream she’d piled on her hot chocolate which he’d made her for breakfast not long ago.  As their kiss intensified, he could feel himself growing harder and harder with each passing second, and even though he wasn’t dressed for the bitter temperature outside, he was quite certain he was starting to sweat.

Slowly, Jaime pulled back, not quite gasping for breath but close.  “Care to join me inside?”  He didn’t care how obvious the need was in his voice.

“I think you already know the answer to that,” she replied with a devious grin.  Oh, Jaime knew that look.  She wanted him just as badly as he wanted her right now.  To his delight, Sansa released her hold on his sweater and held out her hand which he gladly accepted.  She playfully tugged him along with her as she walked toward the entrance to the garage.  Over her shoulder, she called out to the puppy still wrestling with its imagined foe.  “Lady!  Come!”

As their new furry companion scampered to catch up to them, Jaime leaned down to whisper in Sansa’s ear.  “I love it when you’re in charge.”  The sound of Sansa’s laughter billowing through the cloudy gray skies made his heart soar.  It was a sound which Jaime knew he’d never get enough of.

Never.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work was inspired by both the painting of the same name by Franz Marc as well as a photo of Nikolaj Coster-Waldau that I saw online. Once again, I hope you will agree that my love of art and my love of Nikolaj meshed together nicely in this tale!
> 
> [ **Nikolaj in the green sweater.** ](https://www.google.com/search?q=nikolaj+coster+waldau+long+hair+sweater&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiQ5-ufyJ7fAhXknuAKHaHQBp0Q_AUIDigB&biw=1455&bih=645#imgrc=l8QtF4W3PCsCTM:)


End file.
